


Hermione Granger and the Might of the Phoenix

by dhazellouise



Series: Hermione's Harem [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harems, Moresomes, Polyamory, Polyandry, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, badass Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is upon them, and with the Order in hiding, they must do what they can to survive. Hermione is trained by the men of the Order for something big that will help them turn the tides of the war. </p><p>But power has a price. Are the men strong enough to keep Hermione with the Order?... With them?</p><p>Hermione/Multi (10 men; SB,RL,SS,FW,GW,BW,CW,RW,PW,NL) Polyamory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger and the Might of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ok. I plan to the first chapter to be set in the future, but what to you think? Should I proceed with the story from here, or immediately divert back to past to when it all began? 
> 
> This is actually a prequel to Hermione Granger and the Knights of Walpurgis. Don't ask why I'm writing a prequel and a sequel at the same time. I know you will find it odd, but just so you know, this is not the first time that I've done so. LOL. I've written the same thing for my HPxGoT crossovers.
> 
> Also, I made a banners and edits for this story. You can check them out in my twitter or tumblr account (bloomsburry-dhazellouise dot tumblr dot com)

 

* * *

"Hermione, wait." Sirius said, grabbing her wrist and tagging her to the side.

Just ten paces away, Remus had stopped walking to look at them.

He gestured for him to go on ahead. Yet his friend lingered.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention towards the girl beside him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He merely gave her smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He would probably sound like a broken record. Still, he needed to know for certain.

In a soft murmur, he said: "Are you sure about this? You know, Remus and I can always tell Dumbledore that you don't want to -"

"No." Hermione interrupted him, shaking her arm off from his grip.

Sirius reluctantly let her go, feeling his gut twist when he noticed the anger that flashed in her eyes; an anger directed towards _him_.

Because this wasn't the first time that he had asked her, or had tried to convince her that there was another way that she could help the Order.

There was no need for her to become what Dumbledore had plan to win the war.

However, no matter how much he, Remus, Charlie Weasley, and even possibly Snape – the people who were entrusted with this information – had tried to change her mind, the girl remained adamant with her decision.

"I want this." She said in a voice that brook no argument, her chocolate brown eyes glinting with steely resolve.

"There's no one within the Order who is qualified to do this. I'm the only choice. With me being a muggleborn, my blood will be the most compatible for the serum."

"But it is still untested, you will be the first to take it." Sirius persisted. "We don't know what it can do to you. This can even kill you if Dumbledore miscalculated the doses, or something went wrong with the embedding ritual."

"If it means that we have the chance in winning this war, then I will do so, despite knowing those possibilities." was Hermione's stubborn answer.

Sirius wanted to shake her, to try and make her see reason.

Didn't she know that her decision bothered him greatly? That he couldn't sleep most of the night in the last few weeks because he was worried for her?

He didn't know where this overwhelming sense of over protectiveness come from, but he had began to depend on her in the last year, to depend on her to keep the darkness inside him at bay since the day she blasted through his bedroom door and save him in a nick of time.

Breathing through his nose sharply, he reached out for her shoulder.

"Hermione..."

She took a step back. Out of his reach.

Sirius slowly let his hand fall to his side, his face going blank, but deep down, Hermione's action stung a bit.

"Stop coddling me, Sirius." Hermione shook her head, her eyes adapting in a forlorn look as she met his gaze.

"I'm not a child anymore, and you're not my guardian. I'm - I'm not – " she broke off, biting her lip.

But Sirius already knew what she was about to say.

He could see it in her face. The way those chocolate brown orbs had turned dark, or how her lips had tightened around the corners to hide the tremble in them, and how her jaw had locked tight when she looked at him, stared through him, and saw the broken man beneath, whom she only knew existed.

 _I'm not Harry,_ was what her eyes told him.

And something inside his chest seized, making his throat tight at the unspoken reminder, of how he had failed as a godfather, of how the person that had always brought him something to look forward to - to live and to fight for his freedom, even despite his deplorable condition in Azkaban, or even when he had to eat rodents just to survive - had been killed.

Suddenly, it was hard for him breathe, like he had been punched in the gut and his breath had been knocked off. Bile rising up at the back of his throat when he recalled, recalled opening that box, which was delivered in his doorstep; the box that was dripping in red, and smelled of rot and death.

The box containing the head of his godson.

"Sirius?" He heard Hermione ask, concern tinting her voice.

He sense her move towards him, fingers brushing against his arm, but his mind was elsewhere; to a dark place that he had told himself not to go to, where Hermione had to forcefully and constantly pull him back from.

" _Harry is dead…and you failed him,"_ came the faint whisper that had haunted his dreams, his nightmares and even his wakefulness in the last year.

Within him, he felt something slowly shatter.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Sirius..I didn't mean to-"

He didn't let her finish, and instantly walked away from her.

"Sirius..." He felt her hands tryed to grab his, but he didn't let her.

He needed to get out of there fast.

He felt ill all of a sudden as memories in the last year assaulted him.

Harry's disappearance during the third task and his godson's death had always been a sensitive topic for him. Hermione knew this, and he understood that she hadn't meant to remind him of it.

"Sirius?" that was Remus who asked, but Sirius didn't dare stop walking.

**oooOOOOooo**

"SHE CAN'T FIGHT THIS WAR FOR US, DUMBLEDORE! SHE'S ONLY BUT A CHILD!" Sirius yelled, holding the girl's head as she continued to seize on the floor. At the same time, Remus and Snape was trying to restrain the girl's flailing limbs while muttering incantations to stabilize her deteriorating condition.

"She was," the old man murmured with an implacable look on his face. The usual twinkle in his cerulean blue eyes was gone.

And had been since the war began.

"She's no longer a child the moment she joined the Order."

**oooOOOOooo**

"What has Dumbledore done to her?" Bill asked, voicing out what the others were probably thinking at the moment. A trickle of fear crawling up his spine as he watched the entire massacre. He could almost feel the unease seeping out from the other men who was observing the carnage.

They watched in horrified silence, as the girl they knew as Hermione Granger, butchered a dozen werewolves.

With her eyes glowing silver, she used the goblin-forged dagger (which he gave her) to demolish Greyback's pack of werewolves. The light from the full moon, and the cliffhang where they stood, provided them a better vantage point of what was happening below.

"What has he done to her?" Bill repeated, turning pale by the second when he saw the rain of blood, limbs and severed heads that flew just after they saw Hermione's deadly daggers flashed out. Her movements a blur, precise and fatal like she was raised to be a killer since she was born.

Spinning and twisting in a merciless dance of death, her braided hair whipping about in time with her action. A downward strike there, and there would be limbs or heads missing. A slash here, and there would be guts spilling, a coil of intestines hanging out from the eviscerated wound, and a litter of dark blood gushing out from the howling werewolf as Hermione finished the creature off by cleanly decapitating it in seconds.

From the corner of his eyes, Bill noticed that Sirius Black looked beside himself with fury. There was a muscle leaping from the dark-haired man's jawline while his stormy gray eyes never left the small figure who was currently fighting those monstrous creatures below.

"She's only seventeen..."

Bill heard the Black heir say in a strained voice. He keenly observed how Sirius' hand tightened around the wand he held.

"Only seventeen..."

However, that wasn't what Bill wanted to hear.

He wanted to know what the hell Dumbledore did to the girl, whom he had been spending months teaching the ways of the coin and goblin politics.

**oooOOOOooo**

His hand twitched around the wand he held when he saw a brutish werewolf sneaking up on the girl's unguarded side, but Severus held himself still. He was there to make observation. It wouldn't do if he intervene with the test that Albus Dumbledore had set out for the girl.

 _"Her muscle memory has been encoded with more than a hundred muggle battle forms. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need anyone to help her,"_ He reminded himself, like Dumbledore had reminded him not to stop the girl if she left the refugee camp that day.

 _"The runes that we carved on her back will be activated on the night of the full moon. You must take her wand before dusk. You can only return it to her once she has regain back her senses,"_ those were Dumbledore's exact words before the former headmaster had left with the Longbottom boy.

"Dumbledore had discovered the fourteenth use of the Dragon's Blood," He informed those who hadn't known yet, watching as the girl in question aimed a roundhouse kick at a werewolf who had tried to attack her from behind. Spinning around with her leg high, she hit the werewolf directly in the chest with so much force that he could hear the sound of the bones cracking even from up there. The werewolf's howl fell flat instantly when its chest caved in. The creature flew a few yards away right before slamming into a tree with a resounding crash.

He didn't need to look twice to know that the werewolf was already dead before it had hit the sentinel tree.

And yet the girl was already on the move once more, slashing and twisting while Greyback's pack of werewolves started attacking her from all sides.

"And mixed with the blood of the Phoenix. She is what Dumbledore have created."

**oooOOOOooo**

Percy was close to vomiting when the girl ripped the spine from a werewolf with her bare hand. The sharp cracking sounds of the bone as it was detached from the body was sickening to listen to. CRACK CRACK CRACK it went as the vertebrae was forcefully torn from the ribs one by one while dark blood dripped down Hermione's arm. The girl's eyes were glowing. Her expression remained blank while she dispatched the werewolves as easily like they were annoying flies.

With her face smeared by blood, and a scatter of bits and pieces of werewolf parts that had gotten stuck to the dragonhide clothes that Charlie fashioned for her, Hermione Granger was frightening to behold.

"And what is she?" Percy asked in a hoarse voice, his stomach heaved at the bloody sight. Yet he could not deny the slight twist in his belly that clearly indicated that he was concern for the girl, who was fighting alone down there.

"A weapon of destruction," he heard Snape say, just as Hermione snapped out her hand and punched a werewolf in the neck. There was a sound of breaking bones, a short gurgling noise, and then the sight of red drizzle when the girl's hand sunk into the creature's throat, before she ripped it out along with its spine.

**oooOOOOooo**

"Enough talking," Mad-eye Moody interrupted, stepping forward. "She's nearly done. We must restrain her before she notices that we're here. Or she'll be butchering us next."

Seeing the girl in that state made even him sick.

He could no longer deny that what Dumbledore had done to the girl was unforgivable.

"Dumbledore will surely be happy to know that his serum worked," Sirius remarked venomously as he leaned over the cliff to get a better look at the girl, who was in the process of ripping another werewolf's jugular. Hermione's braided hair now appeared matted and clamped with blood, with more of that crimson wetness trickling down her face.

"Be on your guard. Don't let her take your wand.. If she has a wand in her hand, we are done for," Kingsley Shacklebolt warned from beside him, and Sirius wanted to punch something while he watched the brilliant girl he knew turned into a mindless killing machine.

They needed to stop her before she would disappear on them completely.

* * *

**"CASTLE" by Halsey**

* * *

….

_**Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise** _

… _.._

"Before we make our move, all six of you must drink this first." Snape said to the Weasley brothers, taking out the thing that he had brought from within the folds of his voluminous robes and showed it to them.

At once, all eyes were drawn towards the glowing, swirling pool of red within the six vials; red, like the colour of blood.

"What's that?" The youngest of the group, Ronald Weasley, asked.

"The Phoenix serum," was his brisk response.

…

_**Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised** _

_..._

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sirius hissed in anger, striding towards his long-time arch nemesis. He would have wanted to shout at the man, but his voice might instantly given away their location; even when the group had cast a muffliato charm around them.

Snape didn't have the decency to look mildly surprise when Sirius grabbed the lapels of his robes.

…

_**Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it** _

…

"Is this what Dumbledore planned all along?! To create perfect soldiers for us to win this war?" Sirius snarled, bringing his face closer to the slimy git and glowered.

Snape met his stare unflinchingly, seemingly unperturbed by his outright hostile behaviour.

"Either that, or we lose," came the traitor's drawl.

Sirius tightened his hold on the bastard, now furious beyond belief.

… _.._

_**Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it** _

… _.._

"Black, let him go! We can't afford to have dissent within our ranks, when we haven't even accomplish what we came here for!" Mad-Eye pushed a wooden staff in between the two dark-haired men to try and break them apart.

"Or have you forgotten about the girl?"

And just like that, Sirius seemed to snap out from his rage and abruptly released the other man. Though Mad-Eye could still see the contempt and fury that radiated from Black as he shot a glare at the potion master.

… _.._

**_(Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei)_ **

… _._

"With the Phoenix serum, your speed, strength and stamina will increase. However, due to your pureblood genetics it will only last for thirty minutes. You six must engage Hermione directly, and create a diversion for us before the effects of the potion wears off."

George listened to Kingsley's orders, apprehension made the inside of his stomach churned.

"When you mean engage her directly, does it involve us bending down on one knee?" Fred asked, smiling mischievously; yet George could see that it didn't reach his brother's eyes.

The others turned to look at Fred blankly.

"You're losing your touch, Fred. No one is laughing." George whispered, thumping his twin on the shoulder.

"What? I was only trying to diffuse the tension…"

…..

_**Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei** _

… _._

 _Ugh,_ Ron made a face of disgust as he swallowed the serum. It burn a hot trail down his throat, and it tasted horrendous.

Beside him, he heard the twins say in unison, "Bottoms up!" before they gulped down the contents of the vial.

Not soon after, Fred and George were spluttering.

"Holy – that tasted like dragon's piss!"

"And how would you know that George unless you have actually tasted it in the first place?" Ron heard his other brother's haughty voice.

Clearly annoyed, both the twins said in unison.

"Oh, sod off Percy!"

… _.._

**_I'm headed straight for the castle_ **

_**They wanna make me their queen** _

… _.._

"SHE SPOTTED US! PREPARE TO ENGAGE!" Kingsley shouted, before running and leaping off the cliff.

"DID KINGSLEY JUST JUMP OFF THE CLIFF?!" Ron yelled as the others started running and leaping after Kingsley as well.

He saw Sirius, Mad-Eye, Snape and Bill jumped, but Ron could hear the unmistakable _CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK_ of simultaneous apparitions when they disappeared over the edge.

"Do I have to jump too?" Ron said weakly.

"Ron! If you don't want to jump, just apparate from there!" came Charlie's loud answer.

Afterwards, his brother jumped off the cliff and disappeared with a CRACK a second later.

…

_**And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean**  
… _

"LAST ONE DOWN IS GOING TO DRINK REAL DRAGON'S PISS!" Fred called out as he leapt, twisting around to look pointedly at Percy, who hadn't moved from the edge of the cliffside along with Ron.

Wind rushed through and against him when Fred free-fall; with George falling beside him.

"SEE YOU LATER, RONNIKINS!" He heard George yell.

However, judging by the sound of uniform CRACKS above them, Percy and Ron must have already apparated away.

….

_**I'm headed straight for the castle** _

… _.._

Still falling fast that his eyes watered, Fred turned to face his twin brother.

"Ready to meet our future wife, George?"

"I think she's going to kill us first before we can even bend a knee, Fred, but who says we don't like a challenge?"

"Indeed…though the honeymoon will be interesting. We'll just make sure that it doesn't fall on the full moon."

They both laughed at their own joke, but beneath the laughter, there was a sense of trepidation when they finally apparated (just before the ground came rushing towards them) to join the others.

_CRACK-CRACK_

…

_**They've got the kingdom locked up**  
….. _

Glowing silver eyes watched them; a predator assessing the mettle of her prey.

All ten of them had surrounded her from all sides, while she stood at the centre, and above the dead bodies that lay at her feet.

There wasn't an inch on Hermione that wasn't covered in blood - or werewolf parts for that matter; of patches of skin still attached to clumps of fur, of stringy meat clinging from her dragonhide gear, or had gotten stuck to the openings and crevices of her clothes.

While Hermione's face... her face was hidden behind a mask of scarlet, blood sticking to her like a second skin.

At this close, she looked more terrifying than what they had observed from up the cliff.

Her eyes glowed with menace.

…...

_**And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut** _

….

Standing over the litter of dead werewolves that she had killed, her boots deep in blood and of the carnage that she had wracked, Hermione Granger appeared more of the agent of the dark than of the light.

And as the men looked at her, at her empty eyes and the blood that covered her entire form, the first thing that they thought at the same time, was:

" _ **Hermione.."**_

…

_**Straight for the castle** _

… _._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

… _._

_She had clothed herself for battle, and she had come out wearing the bloody mementos of those she had slain._

…

…

… _.._

* * *


End file.
